Only You (Can Save Us All)
by ChaosMaster1234
Summary: I'm Corona, or the Lady of the Jewels. There's a brother I don't like and that is the black-haired, gray-eyed Ares, who is always picking on me about being a "parents' pet" since Mother and Father like me more than him. Along with a new enemy rising, I certainly didn't ask to fall in love. ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Introduction

**_Introduction_**

A woman sat at the end of her bed while she plaited the hair of her daughter, who was sitting at a bench at the end of the bed.

The white brush ran through the young girl's red hair. Her fair face showed happiness, green eyes amusingly bright. Her dimpled cheeks were lifted in a natural smile. Overall, she was a charming maiden.

The woman's beautiful face showed concentration on her work. Her hair was just as red, her eyes just as green, face just as fair, and cheeks just as dimpled. There was a clear resemblance between the girl and the woman.

"Mother, is my hair pretty like yours yet?" The girl asked innocently. The woman smiled and finished tying up the braids.

"Yes, dear, it is," She said and gestured for the girl to look into the mirror of the vanity against the wall. The girl smiled, stroking her braids softly.

"I love them, Mother!" She said and reached up with her arms, gesturing for her mother to pick her up. The woman gladly did so. But before she was fully placed in her mother's arms, the girl grabbed her tiara off the vanity. The tiara was platinum with a lone, circular diamond in the center, other jewels decorating the sides. She slipped her tiara on quickly.

"Come on, Corona; let's go see your father. He's waiting for us in the dining room." She said as they walked.

The dining room was where the Twelve Olympians ate, but little Corona ate there as well with her (much) older sisters Hebe and Eileithyia.

Her mother was Queen Hera, and her father was King Zeus.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

The Goddess of Jewels, Metals, Stones, and Treasures may not seem very important. If you must know, however, without my gift to the world, buildings, houses, jewelry, tools, and chariots couldn't be created.

I am Corona, or the Lady of the Jewels. Sometimes I never know what to think of myself. My parents are Zeus, black-haired and gray-eyed, and Hera, red-haired and green-eyed. I've got a mix of my mother and father's personality (kind, authoritative, and scary when mad), but I have none of my father's looks whatsoever. Over the years, I've developed just a light spray of freckles across my nose and cheeks. I have beryl green eyes to match my title.

My best brother would be my brunette, gray-eyed brother Hephaestus, who always has my back. I believe we are close because metal and forging are always paired together.

Hebe, blonde and blue-eyed, is one of my favorite sisters, but I like to spend my time Artemis, red-haired and silver-eyed, as well. I could never forget about black-haired and gray-eyed Athena though or the brunette and brown-eyed Eileithyia.

Sometimes, my mother tells me about my uncle Hades, black-haired and black-eyed, and my uncle Poseidon, black-haired and green-eyed.

I always visit my aunts Demeter, blonde and green-eyed, and Hestia, orange-haired and amber-eyed. Whenever I go to Demeter's during spring and summer, I spend hours of talking with her along with her daughter and my half-sister Persephone, strawberry-blonde and hazel-eyed.

My three half-brothers Hermes (brunette and green-eyed), Apollo (blonde and blue-eyed), and Dionysus (black hair and wine red-eyed) are always seem up to something sneaky.

My neutral sister Aphrodite, auburn-haired and blue-eyed, is forever talking to me about finding a love interest.

There's a brother I don't like and that is the black-haired, gray-eyed Ares, who is always picking on me about being a "parents' pet" since Mother and Father like me more than him.

* * *

I was sitting at my vanity, dressed in my silky white robe. Currently brushing my red hair, I stared at my reflection with soft beryl eyes. My hair went all the way down to the small of my back and took forever to brush properly. Once the right side of my head was done, I started on the left side.

Someone knocked on the golden doors of my room. I lifted my hand to open it and, from my mirror, I saw my mother Hera come in a pretty magenta nightgown, her red hair was in a loose braid. Her green gaze fell onto me.

"Oh, you've already brushed your hair?" I could hear disappointment in her voice. Dear, Gods, I forgot to wait for my mother.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I had forgotten." I said, sincerely apologetic. When my mother brushes my hair, it becomes a time that we can talk and bond. Usually after this, she tucks me in, tells me a story, and kisses me goodnight. You could say that I'm a baby on the inside. "I've still got the rest of my hair though."

Her face brightened and she walked over and stood behind my vanity seat. The boar bristle brush ran through my fire red hair. Later my hair was braided up tightly and tied off. I turned around to my mother with a smile and climbed into my blue-sheeted bed.

"What do you want to hear tonight, Corona?" Mother asked with a smile.

"Could you tell me about your wedding day?" I instantly slap a hand over my mouth. I wasn't supposed to ask that. A look of pain flashes through her eyes. "I am sorry, Mother. I know you don't want to talk about it."

She just nodded. Her wedding day wasn't a very happy day, mainly because she didn't get the happy marriage that she thought she was going into that day.

"Maybe you can hear about your birthday instead?" She suggested. I nodded. "You were born on the first of June, but you were supposed to born a few weeks later. Because of that, you were a very great surprise. As soon as I felt you coming, your sister Eileithyia rushed to prepare me for birth."

"Does it hurt to give birth?" I asked. I had no real knowledge of this, because I have never been pregnant before.

"Yes, dear, it hurts greatly. But after a long while, you were finally born. Your skin was flushed and you had red fluff for hair, but likewise, you were still beautiful." She said. "Your sisters Eileithyia and Hebe welcomed you instantly, and so did your brother Hephaestus. Eris, Enyo, and Ares…they were not so welcoming."

Hearing that brought a frown on my face. "I guess they didn't like me so much."

"Don't say that, Corona. Eris and Enyo love you now." She said. It was almost true. Enyo and I were on good terms and Eris…was Eris. I nodded anyway and a smile appeared on her face. She leaned and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, my little jewel."

"Goodnight, Mother." I said. She smiled and blew out the candle keeping my room lit. Artemis' moon kept the room with fair light. Mother waved to me once before leaving, the big golden doors closed after her.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the light of Apollo's sun in my eyes. "Morning already?" I mumbled groggily.

I sat up, rubbing Morpheus's sand out of my eyes. I flipped the sheets off of my legs and then began going into the bathroom. My nymphs were already drawing the bath. I could see the nymphs pouring emerald green bath salts into the steamy water. Some of them helped me out of my nightgown and into the bath.

While one nymph began washing my hair with ocean blue foam, the others began washing me. My skin was scrubbed cleaned, exfoliated with a nice, lily scented soap. Afterwards, my hair and body were rinsed off. I was dried off and put in my dressing robe with a towel around my head in less than a minute.

The nymphs left me to get dressed and do my own hair. I went to my wardrobe and picked out a wine red chiton with navy blue silk at the bottom of each tier. I put on some black leather sandals and took my hairbrush to the balcony doors. I opened them up and let the sun shine in. I faced the sun and untangled my hair, while the heat of the sun dried my hair rather quickly as I brushed it. I then left my silky red hair loose and wavy.

I went to my vanity and grabbed my tiara. It was a beautiful silver number with a lone diamond in the center. I slipped it on quickly and left my room.

Journeying down the hallway, I smelled a lovely fragrance. It smelled similar to wine and fresh air…I freeze. It's _them._ I tried to frantically look for a place to hide because if they find me they will—

"**OUCH**!" I yelled in pain. My hair had been tugged very sharply and the force pulled me back on my bottom to the hard floor.

I saw three men, but to me they were little immature boys. One man had sun kissed skin with golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The next had fair skin and mischievous spring green eyes and a mop of curly brown hair. The last had flushed skin, wine red eyes that looked wide with slight drunkenness and wavy black hair.

I rolled my eyes. Just what I needed—Apollo, Hermes, and Dionysus. They were always teasing me because I was the baby of the family. They had good intentions and I know it was never serious, but it got on my last nerves.

The three laughed at my angry red face. I took my time kicking each of them in the shins. That's what happens when people pull my hair—they get kicked.

I kept my glare on them as I said, "I hope you three won't have the stupidity to do that ever again." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"So what if we do it again?" Hermes asked questioningly. I smirked and opened my mouth wide.

"**MOTHER!**" I shouted. They looked like their immortal lives could be in danger. It is possible, considering my mother doesn't favor either of them; though Hermes isn't too bad with her. "You know what will happen if you do not settle down with tugging on my hair." I said with a frightening, strict tone.

They all nodded quickly. I let off a smile and then continued on down the hallway so I could go to breakfast. Most of my family was sitting the huge, beautiful table that was _especially _reserved for the Olympians only. I felt my heart burn with jealousy as I looked at my brother Ares. He caught my eyes with his cold gray gaze and smirked, eating his food very slowly as if to say _Too bad you're not an Olympian._

I quickly tore my eyes away from him as I went over to a table closer to the kitchen. To keep myself from being alone, I always sat Hebe and Eileithyia. Hebe was dressed in a youthful green tunic, her blonde hair tied up as usual. Eileithyia had her brown hair braided up as she wore a crisp white chiton.

"Hello, Corona." Hebe greeted me in a sweet, young voice. I waved to her and Eileithyia while smiling brightly. They had already set out a plate for me, I had noticed. The beautiful porcelain plate had roasted pheasant covered in chopped basil and beautifully sliced oranges. A glass of ambrosia sat next to the plate. I picked up my knife and started cutting into my pheasant and orange slices, and piled my fork with a stack of pheasant, orange, pheasant, and orange.

It was delicious to say the least, but remembering what Ares had done had left a bad taste in my mouth.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

Like almost all gods, I have a group of followers—The Diamonides. They are people who pledge to the art of jewel crafting. No special rules applied, like staying a virgin for the rest of your life. The Diamonides are women and men alike, and they just my immortal helpers, but I can revoke their immortality if I please.

But sadly, today I couldn't ask them to come because I was simply bored. I was lying around in my room bored. I heard constant, inappropriate noises coming from the room next to me—and, of course, it was Aphrodite's room. No doubt that Ares is in there with her.

A while later, the noises finally stop and I let out a sigh of relief. I would gotten up and stabbed both of them repeatedly if they didn't stop soon enough. A few minutes later, the goddess herself had come into my room by flashing herself here.

"Hello, Corona. How is your day going?" She asked me, and put a big smile on her face. I tried to my best to not smile but with a face like Aphrodite's, you can never keep a frown on your face that long. Unless you're Artemis, of course. I still managed to sound mad.

"It was fine until you and my brother decided to get to know each other." I snapped bitterly. She kept smiling and seated herself on my bed.

"Oh, Corona, don't you know the pleasure of a good man?" She asked. I shook my head. For a second, I thought she might have had a heart attack, looking at her face. "You mean to tell me that you've never been pleasured by anything but your own hands?" I blushed furiously and she took it as my answer.

"Corona," She moved forward and grasped my hands. "I am going to teach you the art of pleasure."

"Aphrodite, I can't just walk up to a random male and ask him for his bed, even with your help!" I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"If I can do it, you can too." She said and I scoffed.

"That's easy for you to say. Look at you!" I said. Aphrodite was the personification of beauty. She had long auburn hair that reached her thighs. She had a heart shaped face, light blue eyes, perfect nose, perfectly white smile with full lips and an equally perfect body.

"Corona, you are a goddess, and you are beautiful." She said. I'm not denying my looks, but I'm not exactly pretty enough for that kind of thing. "Come on, let me fix you up."

* * *

I was walking into the forest. Aphrodite had fixed me up and gave me a special enchantment that would increases my beauty in the eyes of a male. She curled my red hair and collected it into a beautiful chignon. I don't have any makeup on. She gave me a pearl pink one-shouldered dress lined with beautiful white cloth. I wore pearl accessories and pearl pink sandals. A beautiful lotus flower brooch held the dress up.

Aphrodite would be entering my thoughts to tell me what to do and make sure that everything goes as planned. She said that there was a man in the woods, and that he is "utterly gorgeous".

_Walk a few more feet west and then turn north. _I did what the goddess told me to and walked. _Keep walking. You're almost there. _I nodded slightly, moving forward. _Wait! Look out!_

Confused, I turned in time to see an arrow flying towards my face. My reflexes kicked in and I caught the arrow between my two fingers, a skill that Artemis had taught me. I studied the arrow; it was brown and made of polished wood, the arrowheads were made of iron.

I turned in the direction of the arrow. "Show yourself, mere mortal." I said with a soft but authoritative voice.

I heard a soft rustle, and I turned only to see a very handsome man. His skin was sun-kissed. His hair was red but more of a gold-red color. His eyes were amber, and the sun made them look like they were on fire. His body was lean and muscular and he wore a loose, blue chiton and brown sandals. As soon as he realized who I was, he bowed.

"Greetings, Lady Corona." He said in respect. I smiled at his voice. _You're doing alright. Now walk towards him. Sway your hips while you walk!_

I walked towards him, making sure to sway my hips. I kept my eyes on his face, while his eyes were glued to my hips. His cheeks flared up and I found it quite adorable. _Move up, wrap your arms around his neck and kiss his cheek._

I did exactly that. As soon as I softly pressed my lips against his cheek, his hand came up and wrapped around my waist, his hand just a little close to my bust.

_You are doing excellent! Kiss him now. _I looked up into his eyes, relishing in the beauty of the fiery amber color. I kept my eyes on his, but his eyes traveled up and down my body. I started feeling just a bit insecure.

_Calm down, Corona! He's only studying you. You are a goddess, remember? There is nothing wrong with your body!_

**Aphrodite, I can't help it. I'm not the Goddess of Beauty like you are.**

_Oh, Corona. You are, if not just as, gorgeous. Kiss his neck._

I moved in and pressed my lips into his neck and he let out a clear gasp. I giggled genuinely and pulled back, looking at his face.

_Say something seductive, so he'll get the message._

I've heard the noises that Aphrodite and Ares make. I think I could pull something out of my mind good enough. "I think I'll have some fun with you."


End file.
